


I Wanna Be The Very Best

by larkspxrs



Category: K-pop, UNIQ (Band)
Genre: M/M, pokemon is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspxrs/pseuds/larkspxrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning Li Wenhan swears that his neighbor is singing the Pokémon theme song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be The Very Best

“I wanna be the very best, that no one ever was!”

Li Wenhan curses the fact that his apartment has very thin walls and every morning he doesn’t even need an alarm clock to wake up.

Why?

Every morning at exactly 6am his new neighbor sing-screams the Pokémon theme songs starting from the first season and ending at the newest XY series.  There is no need to spend money on a new alarm clock anymore, Wenhan will always awaken to his neighbor’s singing.

At least he had a nice voice.

Heaving himself out of his bed, he started his day like any other.

When he finally left the apartment, he made his way to his classes normally, hanging out with friends in between each class and heading to the library to study.

But, the real problem started now.

Li Wenhan was blessed with many things, good looks, nice muscles, a perfectly functioning brain, but there was one thing.  His memory was terrible.

So that is how he gets himself locked out of his own apartment.

It’s late in the night and he knows that no one was really awake at the time to help him, and the only choice he has at the moment was to go beg for help from his Pokémon theme song singing neighbor.

Knocking on the door, he doesn’t know what to expect from a guy that sings Pokémon every morning but he’s greeted with a smiling face and a hello.

After explaining his situation to the guy, who calls himself Seungyoun, he immediately puts out dinner for him and they end up engaging in a heated game of soccer on his xbox.

It’s then when Wenhan mentions that he hears him singing Pokémon every morning.

“Wait, you hear that?”

Nodding, Wenhan replies “Yeah, the walls here aren’t very thick.”

Seungyoun looks a little embarrassed and prompts Wenhan to blurt out a little secret.

“I actually like it though, you sound nice and I like Pokemon.”

The smile that spreads across Seungyoun’s face is beautiful and Wenhan finds himself falling in love somehow.  How do these things happen, he has no clue.

“My favorite Pokemon is probably either Smeargle or Banette, yours?”  Seungyoun’s head is tilted and the genuine curiosity on his face only causes a grin to appear on Wenhan’s face.

“Luvdisc.”

**Author's Note:**

> from the pokedex entry from pokemon: alpha sapphire "Luvdisc’s heart-shaped body is a symbol of love and romance. It is said that any couple meeting this Pokémon is promised a loving relationship that never ends."


End file.
